1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to racks that are assembled on flatbeds of vehicles, e.g., open-top trailers, for shipping sheets, e.g., glass sheets.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art and Technical Problems
One mode of transporting glass sheets between locations is to load the sheets on racks mounted on flatbed of railcars or trailers. The racks used are preferably of the type than can be assembled for shipping the sheets and thereafter disassembled to maximize space in the trailer for carrying return lading. Prior art racks that are assembled and disassembled in trailers are taught in